one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rider Medusa Vs Gajeel Redfox
Rider Medusa of Fate/Stay Night (WarpyNeko930) takes on Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail (MP999) in round two of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro Outside the ruins of an ancient temple, Gajeel Redfox slowly walks across the desert sands by night, with only a book in his hand and a bag over his shoulder. Observing a strange symbol on the cover of the book, and matching it with one above the temple entrance, he begins to make his way inside. Behind him, a purple flash escapes from the darkness. Just before Gajeel steps foot inside, his instincts warn him of danger, and he turns around and smashes a dagger attached to a chain out of the air. The dagger retreats into the darkness, from which Rider Medusa slowly steps out, mask glowing ominously. Rider: My master was right. You are too curious for your own good. Strong, too. Gajeel: Master? You’re a celestial spirit? Rider: Of sorts. Not that it matters, you’ve fallen into my trap. Gajeel: Then I guess I’ll just have to break right out. FIGHT!!! 60 Rider whips her daggers towards Gajeel, who turns both his arms into axes and deflects the attacks upwards. He then transmutes his axes into his own chains and latches them onto Rider’s, and whips her around. After flying through the air, Rider lands with ease and detaches her weapons from Gajeel’s while sliding backwards. She slides through the legs of a massive iron statue in doing so, and snaps her chains back to slice through its legs. With a powerful jump, she leaps up and kicks the statue over onto Gajeel. 52 With a twirl, Gajeel throws a giant metal disk at the statue, slicing its head off and into the air. The rest of the statue falls harmlessly away from the wizard, while he leaps into the air and punches the head. It shatters into hundreds of pieces, which Gajeel devours, then he puts his hands in front of his mouth and spits thousands of metal shards down to the ground at Rider. The gorgon twirls around in place, whipping her chains around her as a counter-shield, and deflects every shard before impaling Gajeel’s foot with a well-aimed toss and yanking him down to the ground. 42 Despite his injury, Gajeel recovers with a backwards somersault before Rider can attack again, and initiates a close-range combat. Covering his arm in iron dragon scales, he deflects Rider’s next attacks before turning his arms into extended saw blades and spinning around, forcing Rider to jump into the air to dodge. By impaling her daggers into the ground and yanking herself back down, she avoids the Iron Dragon’s roar, and throws another dagger at her opponent, though it is blocked by a series of sharp edges protruding from his arm. The chain scrapes across the blade for some time, showering Gajeel with sparks, but it only serves as a distraction for her second weapon, concealed with magic, to reappear and wrap around his hand. Gajeel is yanked towards Rider, but barely manages to cut himself free, instead flying behind her and using spikes on his boots to slow his landing. 31 Gajeel, visibly angered, transmutes his arm into a metal sword and slashes Rider’s chains away, before catapulting himself into close-range by growing iron pillars out of his feet. His rocket-like movement nearly catches Rider off guard, and while she can’t manage to attack him during his advance, she barely backs her head out of the way of his attempted decapitation. Gajeel’s blade slices through her mask and it falls off, revealing her pair of crystalline eyes. Gajeel: What!? 24 Instantly, Gajeel’s body is paralyzed, and he stands angered yet unable to move. The chains he had previously shot past now loop towards him and wrap him in a bind before Rider whips him a great distance away. The wizard smashes through several rocks until face scrapes the ground, and after he skids to a halt, he gets onto his knees, coughing up blood. 17 Rider slowly walks towards Gajeel, and as she does so, a magical circle forms in the air in front of her. Out of this sigil, she conjures a golden bridle, shining brightly. Whie Gajeel turns and grits his teeth, a Pegasus made of pure light materializes in front of Rider, and she mounts it. The Rider and Mount become a massive beacon, radiating light in all directions; however, the rocky outcrop Gajeel flew through provides many shadows to hide in. Gajeel crawls into one to shield his eyes, then grips the ground with his fists. Suddenly, Rider shoots forward on her Pegasus, turning into a massive light arrow that launches forwards at supersonic speeds. Medusa herself holds out her arms, ready to through her daggers. 7'' Suddenly, just before her impact reaches Gajeel’s location, the wizard stands up, with a radically transformed look. His eyes are white, his skin is entirely metal, but he is surrounded by an aura of shadow, having eaten as much shadow as he could while in cover. With a wicked laugh, he throws an incredibly strong fist just as Rider reaches him, and punches her off of her Pegasus. ''3 In slow-motion, while the mount continues forward, Rider falls backwards, her chains slowly falling in front of her. Gajeel steps forward and grabs the two daggers out of the air, and with a flash of lightning, generates a series of thorn-like spikes that travel down the chains until they reach Rider herself, and impale her multiple times. 'K.O!!!' With a clench of his fists, Gajeel reduces the chains to dust, leaving Rider’s bloodied corpse to fall to the ground. Radiating with darkness he starts to laugh maniacally into the sky, before turning and walking into the darkness... leaving his book and the temple behind. Results The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Gajeel Redfox! Votes for the winner: Gajeel 6, Rider 5 Votes for the method: Death 5, KO 1 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Gajeel's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees